


Theo loves Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Cuando Theo Reaken volvió a Beacon Hills, trató de matar a Scott McCall y adueñarse de su propia manada, aunque literalmente lo mató durante unos minutos. Luego, creó su propia manada de quimeras y trató de acabar de nuevo con la manada McCall. Scott acabó con él, pero Liam lo devolvió para poder luchar contra los jinetes fantasma y más tarde contra Gerard Argent.Y después de todo, cambió y se unió a la manada para así poder arreglar todo el mal que hizo, pero nadie se imaginó para nada que se llevaría bien con Stiles, menos que comenzarían una relación con el mismísimo Stiles.





	Theo loves Stiles.

Cuando Theo Reaken volvió a Beacon Hills, trató de matar a Scott McCall y adueñarse de su propia manada, aunque literalmente lo mató durante unos minutos. Luego, creó su propia manada de quimeras y trató de acabar de nuevo con la manada McCall. Scott acabó con él, pero Liam lo devolvió para poder luchar contra los jinetes fantasma y más tarde contra Gerard Argent.

Y después de todo, cambió y se unió a la manada para así poder arreglar todo el mal que hizo, pero nadie se imaginó para nada que se llevaría bien con Stiles, menos que comenzarían una relación con el mismísimo Stiles.

Ahora llevan un año juntos, y realmente hacen una pareja encantadora cuando Stiles no le grita por todo, o cuando Stiles no le tira objetos a la cabeza porque le irrita su novio. Pero no por nada, sino porque lleva cuatro meses de un embarazo casi único.

—¡Maldita sea, Reaken! —Exclama Stiles desde el sofá, donde tiene sus pies sobre la mesita de café y un bote de helado sobre su estómago de embarazo ya visible. —¿Dónde están las nubes de mi helado de nubes?

—Te las has comido ya. —Dice Theo con una paciencia que no creía tener. Se sienta al lado de su novio embarazado e intenta pasar su mano por los hombros de Stiles, pero este gruñe y le tira el recipiente con el helado casi derretido sobre su regazo. —¡Stiles!

—Y una mierda Stiles, tráeme helado de nubes, con nubes. —Dice Stiles cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja. —¿Aún estás aquí? Tú cachorro tiene mucho hambre, y yo también.

Theo rueda los ojos, pero aun así deja un beso sobre la mejilla de Stiles y sale de nuevo de casa para comprar helado de nubes, pero cuando está en la tienda, recibe varios mensajes de Stiles pidiéndole muchas más cosas que ni si quiera piensa que existan porque, ¿qué demonios es un helado de pitufo? No lo sabe, pero si su novio embarazado y agresivo quiere esas cosas, mejor darle esas cosas para evitar nuevamente un jarrón sobre su frente, y también porque lo ama, claramente.

Llega de nuevo a su nueva casa donde Stiles lo espera sobre un nido de sus camisetas sobre la cama, y él enterrado entre todas ellas. Theo suspira y deja la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, Stiles saca la cabeza y abre la bolsa viendo todas las cosas que ha comprado Theo, pero rápidamente frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Pregunta sacando el recipiente de helado de nube, Theo se encoje de hombros y se quita la camiseta quedándose en ropa interior para poder acostarse en la cama. —El helado de nube es horrible, no entiendo porque lo compras de nuevo. Por lo menos has traído galletas. Amo las galletas.

—Por dios Stiles. —Murmura Theo apartando el nido de camisetas y metiéndose bajo el edredón y atrayendo a su novio a su lado, quien se está comiendo un paquete de galletas bastante entretenido, por lo menos se deja abrazar. —Menos mal que te amo.

—Yo también me amo, ¿quién demonios no me amaría? —Dice Stiles manchando de chocolate la almohada de Theo. —Soy irresistible. Y también te amo.


End file.
